


Значок

by Windwave



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зер0 не привык, что его считают героем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Значок

Зер0 не привык к восхищению: к ненависти, страху, недоверию, которые тянутся за ним шлейфом повсюду, от планеты к планете- да. Эти чужие эмоции ему понятны. Когда ты - наёмный убийца, за чью голову назначена награда с безумным количеством нулей, трудно ожидать чего-то другого.  
И всё же в Убежище им восхищаются. Узнают на улицах. Здороваются. Пытаются заводить разговоры - кто угодно, от случайного прохожего до завсегдатая бара Мокси.  
Его считают героем, и в какой-то момент Зер0 перестаёт удивляться. Потом - привыкает.  
Наверное.  
Но когда он находит на пороге своего убежища небольшую коробку (из тех, в которых продают липкие и маленькие пончики, которые так любит Сальвадор), он сразу настораживается. Подбирается, в одну секунду скидывая с себя обманчивое спокойствие. Но коробка не тикает, коробка не дрожит. В коробке нет взрывчатки или гранаты.  
В ней лежит маленький значок и записка, на которой детским кривым почерком написана благодарность. Мистеру Зеро. Герою Убежища. От Джимми.  
Зер0 не знает, кто такой Джимми - кто именно из того десятка детей, что иногда мелькают в проулках города повстанцев и провожают его любопытными взглядами.  
Зер0 не знает, что делать с невесомой коробкой и её содержимым.  
Пожалуй, в первые за долгое время он ощущает растерянность.  
И смущение.

Спустя пару дней Сальвадор получает в зубы кулаком, затянутым в черную перчатку — значок со смайликом, приколотый в груди Зер0, показался ему смешным, и он крайне неудачно пошутил об этом.  
\- Этот значок  
Много для меня значит.  
Смеяться не стоит,  
Иначе - драка.  
Сплевывая кровь, Сальвадор ругается, потом - хохочет, и добавляет, что всегда знал: Зер0 - ударенный на голову.  
Сам Зер0 так не думает.  
Может быть.  
Наверное.  
Но если он и ударенный на голову, то он - ударенный на голову герой маленького Джимми из Убежища.


End file.
